rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah
| tribes = | place = Runner-Up (2/20) | alliances = | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 32 | exiled = 1 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = | days2 = }} Sarah is a contestant from and . Starting out in a rocky position, Sarah found her footing in the game due to her connections with Mae and Hannibal. She was briefly sent to Exile Island where she obtained an Idol Nullifier which she would use to solidify her trust with her alliance come the merge. After reaching the Final Tribal Council, Sarah's game awareness and kind personality earned her four jury votes, but it was not enough when Bison chose to vote Roman instead of Sarah, making her the runner-up. Profile } Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Previous Placement: - Runner-Up How was your experience? Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: Most Want to Work With? Least? Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: |} Survivor Renaissance Sarah started off on Nostradamus as an easy target but she befriended Hannibal and Mae. She was the decoy target that Jupiter wanted but she helped him get blindsided instead. At the swap she was sent to Exile Island where she found an idol nullifier. She was placed on Omelette where she confided in Mae about her nullifier. While on Omelette she grew closer with Drew and Saish and also told them about her nullifier. At the merge she stuck by her guns and befriended Roman despite the Anti-Roman crusade. She and Roman voted incorrectly at the merge vote in order to gain Bison's trust. As she got deeper into the merge she got more comfortable in her positioning in the game and began to get less active, which led to Mae and Roman becoming closer than they were with her. Sarah felt snake vibes from Drew and Saish and she assisted Mae and Roman in voting them out. Sarah used her idol nullifier against Drew but it did nothing since no idol was played. Mae used an idol on Sarah in the final 5 in order to try and keep Sarah loyal but at the final 4 she voted out Mae knowing that Mae would probably win. In her final speeches she showed a large level of game awareness. She also benefited from the fact that she was nicer than Roman was to some of the jurors. She and Roman tied 4-4 which made Bison the final juror. Bison voted for Roman to winning, leaving Sarah as the runner-up. Voting History In Episode Five, Sarah drew the differently-colored buff, and was sent to Exile Island, granting her immunity from the next Tribal Council. In Episode Eleven, the vote ended with a 3-3-3 tie between Jack B, Roman, and Simon, forcing a revote. Sarah voted for Jack B on the revote. In Episode Fifteen, Mae used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Sarah, but it did not negate any votes against her. Chicago Voting History } | |- |} Trivia * Sarah is one of four contestants to have a personal relationship with Rob. The others are Vinny and TJ from and Tina from . * Sarah is the third contestant to be sent to Exile Island and be granted immunity from it, following Justin from Mana Island and Vinny from . * Discounting the numbers of jury votes Adyum has accumulated over the course of his two seasons, Sarah holds the record for the most jury votes received for a runner-up. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Nostradamus Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:Cicero Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Chicago